


Sleep Talk

by Ariphyll (orphan_account)



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: M/M, Wet Dream, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-01
Updated: 2014-06-01
Packaged: 2018-01-27 21:49:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1723640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Ariphyll
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ray really had to start sleeping at night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleep Talk

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: R n R connection, Ray falls asleep in the middle of a lets play and has a naughty dream about Ryan. When he wakes up he promptly finds out that apparently he talks in his sleep.

Ray knew very well that staying up all night playing video games was a terrible idea. It was a terrible idea back in high school and it was a terrible idea now. Still, this didn’t deter Ray from doing it and coming into work tired and sleepy.

Dozing off at his desk, the Puerto Rican idly edited a video on and off. He wasn’t aware he had stopped moving long enough for someone to notice.

“Hey, Ray, you okay over there?” the aforementioned someone asked, tapping his shoulder.

Jumping slightly, Ray glanced up to find that this ‘someone’ was a ‘Ryan’. Giving a small grin, he turned back to his half-edited video.

“Yeah I’m fine, Ryan, just a little tired that’s all,” Ray replied.

“Alright, well go to bed early tonight,” Ryan ordered. “You know the fans get all antsy when you get tired and quiet.”

“Yeah I know, don’t sweat it,” Ray reassured him, his heart warming a bit at the older man’s concern.

Honestly, Ray didn’t have many secrets. He didn’t care about what people did and didn’t know about him, but he did have a few. One of the couple secrets he had was the secret that he was completely into one Ryan Haywood.

Ray wasn’t sure when or how he started to like Ryan more than a friend, but he definitively knew that he did. Every smile and comment Ryan made towards him made his heart flutter like a school girl with her first crush. He kept the entire thing well hidden though. While Ray knew very well that Ryan (nor anyone else in the office) wouldn’t make fun of him or despise him if he did confess how he felt, but it would still end up awkward and tense around one another after. That tension would leak into everything they do together and then Geoff would have to step in and talk to them and in Ray’s mind it wasn’t worth it, no matter how often he thought Ryan might share his sentiment because that hand felt a bit too low, or that smile towards him lingered a bit too long.

Besides, Ray wasn’t in high school anymore. He didn’t pine night and day for Ryan (although at night he might pine for something of his) and Ray knew that eventually this crush for his co-worker would pass with time. He did have to admit, the occasional (read: quite often) dream about it was pretty nice, whether it was a simple dream or something… heavier.

“Alright boys,” Geoff’s voice broke Ray’s inner thoughts. “Load up Minecraft for a Let’s Play.”

Ray stifled a yawn and stretched, glancing over to where Ryan was sitting and grinned a little. As the Let’s Play started up however, Ray felt sleep tugging at him insistently. Despite his best efforts, Ray began to doze off, being snapped awake whenever someone started shouting. Soon enough though, the office grew quiet for a long enough time that Ray was able to slip into sleep. Head slumped back against his chair and character left unmoving, he relaxed into what eventually became a dream.

The first thing Ray noticed was that he was lying in a bed, and the second thing he noticed was that he was naked and absolutely covered in blankets. Yawning and shifting, Ray burrowed deeper within the blankets and nuzzled his face into a pillow, finding no concern in his current state of dress and scanning his eyes around the room he was in. His body felt sore all over but in the warm kind of way, like after a long run. He inhaled the scent covering the bed to find it to be a familiar musk.

“I see you’re up already.”

Ray turned and looked over to where the door was open, spying Ryan leaning against it and smiled. Ryan had nothing but boxers on, leaving Ray to rake his eyes across his chest and arms, marveling in how fit Ryan was. Shifting underneath the blankets, Ray felt warmth pool within him and smirked.

“That’s not the only thing that’s up,” Ray remarked.

Ryan chuckled, moving closer towards him. “Really? How about I say hello to him as well?”

The Puerto Rican grinned, rolling onto his back and reaching forward to pull at Ryan’s shoulders. The larger man eagerly answered the pull and smashed his lips to Ray’s. He smiled and when Ryan’s tongue darted across his lips, Ray opened his mouth willingly. Ryan trailed kisses down his jaw and towards his throat. Teeth bit down and Ray let out a soft moan, squirming.

“Ryan- oh shit,” another bite. “Ryan, shit just get on with it.”

Ray let out a yelp as a water bottle hit the back of his head, startling awake and with slightly tighter pants then when he fell asleep. Ray glanced around the office, confused at the action before he realized everyone was staring at him. His dream floated back to him and he felt himself go completely scarlet at the sight of Ryan’s raised questioning eyebrow. Shit. Well, he always was prone to talking in his sleep.

Geoff, always the reliable one, finally broke the silence. “Even if your dreams are filled with banging your co-worker, Ray, don’t fuckin’ sleep in the office.”

Ray coughed awkwardly and nodded, picking up his controller and shifting forward. Geoff drew the Let’s Play back on track and eventually the room grew to its usual uproar. Ray, after a few minutes glanced down the line to where Ryan was, freezing as he caught the other man’s eye. After a few moments Ryan slowly winked at him, smirk on his lips and mouthed ‘later’.

Ray whipped his head back to the screen in front of him, his blush returning full force to his face.


End file.
